Morning Twilight
by NessaThranduiliel
Summary: Legolas expresses his thoughts over 'morning twilight'.


**Morning Twilight**  
_NessaThranduiliel_

**AN:** It's never clearly told who the speaker is, but it's Legolas. Unfortunately, I don't own him or his thoughts... That's JRRT's lot there. And if the story seems kind of corny, don't mind me, I wrote it at 6AM after staying up all night. **/AN**

I love the night. I have always loved it. My only problem has always been being cooped up in the house. If I was outside, I would bet I would feel much better.

Recently having discovered the joys of staying up all night, I've noticed the profound feeling of joy and gladness during sunrise. Something about the sky gently changing from pitch black, through navy and light blue, to pink makes me feel special - that I was indeed allowed to witness such an event.

It shows the true power of nature. The fact that every twenty-four hours, a new day begins, a new light rises over the eastern horizon, that it won't stop, is part of what makes it so very special.

I have also been blessed enough to gain a window right by my bed, facing away from the bustle of the streets and into the quiet recluse of my backyard. The air that is provided from that when the night is still deep is so fresh, so real. It makes me think of fresh dew on mountaintops and of the smell of the sea at dawn...

So many times have I wondered what living right on the sea would be like... Having the wonderful spray of the water right under your nose and the wonderful, healing air filling your nostrils and lungs... That is another true example of the power of nature.

Another very sacred moment to me is the lightness before the sun fully rises above the horizon and begins warming the earth. The moment when the air is still cool and fresh, and yet it's light enough to clearly see and be able to do things you've never done before.

Now the sky is turning pink. I know that soon the sun will rise soon, and I am reluctant to let go of the moment, to stop writing. I know that I will probably not experience a profond serenity such as this for a long time, and I wish to make the best of it.

The songs of the birds seem to fit in perfectly with the song playing in my ears, and the fresh air is still fresh. I wish this moment went one forever, but I realize that it won't, that it will be over soon. The air will become hot and humid, the sun will begin it's long journey above the face of the world.

Already I feel the air warming. For a time, I savour the sensation for I know it will be gone soon. Then I continue writing, as I will until the wind becomes too hot, and the sun scorches too hot. I hope that the next morning might bring a clearness of mind similar to this, and yet I know that this moment will be lost as soon as I stop writing. I'm glad that at least I have something to savour until the next time.

The pinkness of the sky is fading slowly, the wind becoming more and more humid. I wish that it wasn't so hot, so scorching. I wish it was still spring in the sea-country, where the birds and the gulls called together to fill the song in my ears.

I realize now that the birds have stopped singing. The only sound is that of the grasshoppers, as all the flying creatures prepare themselves for the day to come. I, too, must leave. And yet, I feel a very strong reluctance, like a power pushing me closer towards oblivion.

The wind now smells of the grass. The dew collected on it is still visible, glistening as diamonds in the faint sun. The sky has now turned purple, as if it was mirroring a sunset. I know that the time is short now. Soon, I will have to leave this recluse, the safety of this place I have come to. I will have to go out and face the world and live up to myself.

I can see everything now. I wish my vision was still clouded by the fair darkness of the night, that I may relive this moment yet again. Yet, in the back of my mind, the logical part of my mind, I know that it won't happen, that I must await tomorrow night, at least. I know that I probably will never again feel so safe and secure, that I will probably never again be able to write like this. For this, I rever these moments even more. I know they aren't long, but I never realized how much could be accomplished in such a short time.

The thoughts racing through my head, stilled as they were, are beginning anew. The sun is not yet fully out, but I know that it soon will. I wish that I could stay in these moments forever...

I feel that this day might not be so scorching after all. And yet, I see the sun that is just beginning to show its face in the east, and those thoughts are overwhelmed by doubts. I hope yet again that I may one day find myself sitting on a beach during a sunrise, instead of in my room, my only opening to the world being a window... I hope I will feel the spray of the sea again, hear the gulls and the birds, smell the salty tang of the water. I hope my path will lead me there one day, as it has led me here, to this place.

I wish I could go outside and run barefoot across the dew-covered grass. I wish that this moment never ends, that I stay in the peace and happiness of this time for the rest of my life. I know that it won't come to be, even as my heart hopes that it will.

The air is smelling more humid every second. I wish I didn't have to sit here, watching the sun rise completely, that I could move with the rise, never reaching the night and never straying to find the daylight. As all the thoughts run through my head, I realize something special. This is indeed the true magic of this time, the true magic of the sunrise, the morning twilight.

**AN2:** Like? Hate? Review, pretty please? Thanks ) Love, Ness. **/AN2**


End file.
